The Vampire Breakfast Club
by Mysterious Bloody Lune
Summary: The Cullens and Hales get a weekend detention. A very certain nomad is there, who seems to remember a good bit about 1901-1918... And all those memories are centered around Edward! Rated T for possible future language.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Swan, you will be in detention with the Cullen-Hales today. You can leave at 3:00pm, no earlier. There will be staff patrolling all the doors to the outside. Goodbye." Mr. Varner said, escorting then locking me in the library. The clock read 7:30am.

Great. An unwanted, undeserved detention. It wasn't my fault that it got sunny outside and I ran from class!

I took a seat at one of the bean-shaped desks, unloaded my homework and began it. Three pages of math, one essay that I needed to proof read, and some Spanish. I quickly finished the Spanish.

I was muttering to myself the things that I should replace when I acknowledged that someone was standing behind me.

"AHHH!" I cried. A show. The guy was huge and muscular. One of the Cullens, I suppose.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" A female voice scolded. A model-type girl came up behind him. "You scared her to death!" She finished. Another Cullen.

"So, ummm, why are you here?" Emmett asked. Yellow eyes.

"I skipped class." I said simply. Let them think I was human.

"So, why didn't you fake sick?" Emmett asked. Nosy.

"Cause it got sunny outside." I blurted out, without thinking.

"WHAT??" A new boy, this one was tall, blond and lanky. Crescent shaped scars we all over his arms. The southern wars, maybe?

"It got sunny out?" The model-type one asked, suspiciously.

"Yep." I nodded. A pixie-like girl came running over, at human speeds. She had short black hair. She shrieked.

"I know you!" She cried. Huh.

"Okay! First, I'm confused. All of you, I need to know your names. I know who Emmett is, thanks to Model here," I commanded. "I'm Bella Swan." I added.

"Alright, I'm Rosalie Hale." Model-oops I mean Rosalie- said.

The pixie girl bounced forward. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but I go by Alice." She chirped.

The tall, southern war one came forward. "I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie's twin. That depressed emo boy in the corner is Edward Cullen, Alice and Emmett's brother." Jasper explained.

"Oh. I assume that Carlisle and Esme take care of you guys?" I asked, avoiding 'Mother' and 'Father'."

At this point, Edward's odd expression snapped. He quickly stood up and came over to where I sat, with the Cullens and Hales around me.


	2. Emotions are a powerful thing for Jasper

Edward looked mad. Furious. Enraged. Then, his expression turned soft. Soft when he saw my face. Calm. Happy.

"Ok. Edward, your emotion went from mad to happy, and I think I'd like to know why." Jasper spoke quietly. Then he shuddered.

"Tone it down!" He cried. "I can make others feel emotions, but I have to feel theirs. All the time." Jasper explained.

"Oh! I get it. Then why did you shudder?" I asked.

"Love. A wave of love. Very powerful." Jasper told me. I shuddered. Being single for 105 years, counting human ones, would be hard to change. I looked into Edward's eyes for the first time.

Jasper shuddered even harder.

"All right. First, Bella, we call Carlisle and Esme our parents. Second. . . ." He trailed off. Alice giggled.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, pretending to be completely oblivious to my feelings.

"I love you." He said, quietly.

Emmett wolf-whistled, Alice squealed in delight, Rosalie grinned slightly, and Jasper shuddered harder.

"Alice, why are you completely squealing?" I asked, again, pretending to be oblivious to my feelings.

"I'm a fortune teller. Second, Edward hasn't said 'I love you' since I knew him, probably a few decades or so." She told me.

"How old are you?" I whispered.

"107, counting human years. Why?" He answered. I gasped.

"I'm 107, counting human years, also. I'm from Chicago." I added. He looked at me.

"All right, you guys may go now." A voice came over the intercom. Had they been listening the whole time? We left the library.

"Please, come meet Carlisle and Esme. Emmett wants to arm wrestle, by the way." Edward asked/informed me.

"Sure," I faced Emmett. "You're on!" I cried. This would be fun AND interesting.

Jasper shuddered harder. Again. Poor Jasper!

So, Jasper and Alice climbed into Edward's Volvo. He grimaced as he handed the keys over, but Alice and Jasper pretended not to notice.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I got into my car, a gray Audi. Edward and Rosalie both grinned. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"They approve of your car. I'll bet Rosalie wants to tinker with the engine a bit, Bella." Emmett laughed.

Rosalie's grin got bigger, and I supposed Emmett was spot-on.

"Maybe, Rosalie." I told her.

"Please call me Rose." She answered back. "As for the engine, great! At least you didn't go crazy, like Edward did." I laughed at that.

We drove up the driveway at the Cullen's house, and climbed back out. Jasper and Alice were waiting for us.


	3. Memories

**Hello! I haven't updated in a while... Sorry! Anyways, I'm going to rework this a little, because I wrote it a long time ago. Don't worry, these three chapters won't change! Stay tuned...**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella." Edward introduced me to his parents.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle spoke in an even voice. Like he thought I was human. The guy was obviously not breathing, Esme the same way.

"Hello. By the way, you can breathe, you know." I told them. CRAP! Did I really just say that?

"What do you mean?" Esme was confused.

Sigh. "I'm a vampire." I told them. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all nodded at the same time. I noticed this and started to laugh a bit. Carlisle and Esme pretended not to notice.

We proceeded into the living room. Carlisle had started reading a Medical Journal, Emmett and Jasper began their video games, and Alice and Rosalie brought out some fashion magazines.

"So, Bella? How old are you?" Esme asked.

"107 years, counting my human life." I answered.

Calisle's head snapped up.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Chicago. As far as I know, I was changed because I was dying of the influenza outbreak of 1918." I explained.

"Why, Dad?" Edward asked.

"Bella, what was your full name?" Carlisle continued.

"Isabella Marie Swan. My parents were Charles and Reneé Swan." I told him. This time, Edward became more alert. Emmett and Jasper put the video games on pause. Alice and Rosalie put down their magazines.

"Edward, do you remember Bella in any sort of way?" Carlisle asked. I was slightly thankful that I didn't have to answer more questions.

Edward concentrated.

"Fuzzy memories. There's a girl, long brown hair like Bella's. She's wearing a dress with a bow in her hair. My parents and probably hers are talking." Edward was really concentrating.

"Bella? Any memories?" Carlisle turned the attention on me.

I focused, trying to remember something I didn't remember very well.

"There's me. I'm with a boy who looks extraordinarily like Edward. He's wearing clothes from that time period. We're outside, I'm holding a teddy bear. He takes it from me, I chase him, but he's faster. I trip over a small rock, falling. My hat falls off. My dress tears a little bit at the hem. The boy laughs. I get scolded by Mother while he hides my bear." I told them.

Everyone was hushed.

"How'd you remember that much?" Emmett asked, letting out a low whistle.

"I hung onto it. Very hard, I concentrated on my most memorable memories. All of which seem to include Edward." I said.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked. He was excited, excited that Edward and I already knew each other. And, that our memories came back. After 90 years of vampire life. Oh, and that all of our memories seemed to include each other.

I focused again, so did he.

"There's a room. Bella and I are in it, we're discussing something. Bella has a ring on her finger. We're in our late teens. Maybe early twenties. A maid comes in. She is speaking frantically, pulling on Bella's arm. She leaves, but kisses me on the cheek first. I leave slowly, but Charles tells me something, so I rush home." Edward reported. I was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm at the admitting room at the hospital. There is nobody else there, despite the fact it's the outbreak. Edward comes in. He sits by me, telling me something. A doctor comes out. He sits next to me, telling me something. I cry, and Edward hugs me. The doctor leaves. The doctor looks like Carlisle. Edward faints. I scream. It's all black from there." I told them.

"You Victorian people," Emmett snorted. "Only a kiss on the cheek?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Bella, you say that the doctor looked like me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He concentrated.

"Yes, it was me." He confirmed.

I focused.

"There is me and Edward, in a hospital ward. It's dark, people are dying. It smells funny. There aren't enough doctors. Edward in the bed next to mine. He is dying, so am I. He reaches out for my hand, I grasp his." I started.

"He says something. I cry, but it's no use. He murmurs something. His already weak grip is now totally weak. His eyes are shut, yet his heart is still beating. Very slightly. It's nighttime, everyone is as asleep as they can be. Somebody lifts us up, impossibly fast." I was slowing down here. This was a painful memory. I had known I wouldn't see Edward again for a long time.

"We go to a forest nearby, as fast as a blink. The person is Carlisle. He seems to kiss Edward's wrists, his ankles and his neck. Edward screams. Carlisle looks apologetically at me, and does the same thing, and I scream. There is fire, fire everywhere. I want something cold, ice, water. I hear a brook in the distance, I want to drink from it. I wake up in a completely different place." I finished.

Everybody was stunned. At that minute, Alice noticed the ring I wore on a chain around my neck.

"Is that the ring?" She whispered.

* * *

Yes, Bella held onto her human memories that had Edward. Carlisle only concentrated because hey! The guy's 400+ years old. But really because the focus was on Edward at the time, because Edward was dying. More memories to come. ^.^ And you guys are very persuasive.


End file.
